Ultimate Generator
by Ankh117
Summary: Albedo has been finally caught by the Plumbers. During his sentancing Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, and Azmuth notice something is wrong with Albedo. Now it's a race against time to get the help needed
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Generator.

Summery: Albedo has been caught at an underground Baazar. He is brought into a Plumber's Base where Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, and Azmuth have come to see his sentenceing. However, Albedo seems to be a shell of his former self. Now it's a race against time to get to help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 UA, or Generator Rex.

"Why do we have to be here again?" Kevin asked as he followed Max Tennyson, his girlfried Gwen, and Ben into a Plumber's Base court room. Ben and Gwen just rolled their eyes.

"Albedo has been found remember. They're bringing him in for his case, and we are the witnesses." Gwen explained. The small group entered the room with determined looks on their faces. Albedo was finally going back to jail. It will feel so good not to have to worry about Albedo coming and trying to take the Ultimatrix.

"We meet again Ben Tennyson." Said Azmuth as he hopped onto the table where the party would be sitting.

"Nice to see you too Azmuth." Ben said as he sat down in his seat.

"So you're here because?" Kevin asked.

"Because I would like to see Albedo again before he sent into the Null Void." Azmuth answered. Everyone just looked at him.

"What?" Azmuth asked.

"You sound like you're going to miss him." Max said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. He was my former assistant. It's only polite to see him learn his lesson." Azmuth said.

"That just seems cold." Kevin inquired.

"Coming from the osmosian who is more of a juvinal deliquent than Plumber." Azmuth snapped. Kevin looked like he wanted to pound Azmuth, but Gwen's disapproving look stopped him from doing so.

It was then a Magister who was from Rip Jaws' species walked into the small courtroom along with a blue Highbreed who was carrying a large pitcher of water. The Magister took his seat as judge of the courtroom, while the Highbreed stood next to him as a balif. He picked up some files and scanned through them before handing it to the Highbreed who cleared his throat.

"This courtroom has been brought together for the sentancing of Albedo of Galvan. I am Balif Pulvia. Magister Imber shall be the Judge. Azmuth of Galvan, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Magister Max Tennyson and Kevin Ethan Levin, shall be witnesses' to the sentencing. All rise." Balif Pulvia said. The table of witnesses rose.

"Bring in Albedo of Galvan." Called Balif Pulvia.

The doors to another room slid open to reveal two Plumbers holding Albedo by the shoulders with his hand's restrained by laser cuffs. As they walked in, Ben couldn't help but notice something was different. He looked at everyone at the table. They also seemed to notice something off. Ben continued to observe, before finally coming to the realization that Albedo didn't look very good.

His clothes were just tennis shoes, jeans, a long sleeved shirt, gloves, and a leather coat, all of which were tattered, and torn, except the gloves. Albedo's hair was a little bit longer than the last time, and looked really unkept. There were very dark circles around his eyes, and his skin was pretty pale. His eyes seemed empty, and it looked like he hadn't eaten in awhile.

"He looks awful." Gwen whispered. Ben, Max, and Kevin nodded in agreement. Just what the hell happened to the megolomanic galvan.

The two Plumbers set Albedo down on a chair facing Magister Imber.

"Please be seated." Said Magister Imber. Ben and Co' did so. Magister Imber took a drink of water before starting.

"Albedo of Galvan, do you know why you're here?" Magister Imber asked.

"For sentencing." Albedo said in a quiet voice.

"Yes. For serious charges," Magister Imber took another drink of water. "The charges against you are very serious. I shall read them to you and the witnesses." The room was silent.

"You have been charged on the counts of kidnapping, assault, theft, attempted-murder, conspiricy to steal the Omnitrix, and working with Vilgax. Do you have anything to say for yourself." Magister Imber took another drink of water. The room stayed quiet for a moment or two before Albedo finally answered.

"Throw me in the Null Void already." Albedo said quietly, but with the way everyone was looking at him, it seemed like he announced it to the world. Kevin, Gwen, and Ben stood up from their seats. Okay, yeah there was something really wrong.

"Well...um...I've never heard a convict say that before...uh." Magister Imber was at a loss. He had always dealt with convicts who would laugh sadistically, or like that rat boy who had tried to excuse his actions. Chatter rose up among the courtroom, but Albedo satyed quiet, accepting the sentancing. It was he something that was worthy of what he had become in these past few months he thought to himself. Suddenly and without warning he felt a familiar twitch in his right arm.

_"Oh no. No no no no no!" _

Azmuth had kept his eye on Albedo thinking that he was trying to pull something when he noticed Albedo begin to quiver. It took a moment for everyone to stop chattering when they watched Albedo suddenly double over.

"Uh...are you alright?" Magister Imber asked. Albedo didn't answer. Balif Pulvia stepped up to Albedo putting clawed hand on Albedo's shoulder.

"Kid, Magister Imber just asked you a question." Pulvia said dryly. He could feel Albedo beginning to convulse.

"It...hurts..." Albedo managed to say before falling to the floor convulsing.

"GET A MEDICAL TEAM NOW!" Max Tennyson ordered as he ran over to the galvan. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin followed behind Max. Max kneeled down next to Albedo, unsure of what to do.

_CRACK!_

"HOLY SHIT!" Kevin yelled.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked surprised by her boyfriend's scream. Kevin pointed at Albedo's back and saw something that made her put her hands on her mouth. There were large bumps on Albedo's back that were growing until they finally burst from underneath his clothes in the form of long, and thick black quills. A scream erupted from Albedo as the spikes came forward. It was then Azmuth finally jumped down off the table to see what was happening.

"Oh my god!" Ben jumped as he saw Albedo's hand elongated, twisting into three black claws with the flesh turning blue. That looked extremley painful.

"I'm in control...I'm in control...I'm in...AUUGGHHHHH!" Albedo screamed. Then it dawned on Max.

"Quick get away from him!" Max said as he ran to the other side of the room.

"What's happening!" Azmuth demanded as he was picked up by Ben. Magister Imber and Balif Pulvia ran to the other side of the room just as Albedo's left foot ripped through his shoe with black claws. Max tipped over a table and crouched behind it. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin follwed. They could only watch as Albedo became more and more mangled.

"What's happening to him?" Azmuth asked. Max stayed quiet for a second.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"He's mutating," Kevin answered.

"Mutating?" Azmuth asked.

"Yeah, into an EVO. Right?" Kevin inquiered to Max.

"I'm afraid so." Max said.

"What? What do you mean EVO?" Azmuth asked.

"I thought you already knew Azmuth." Ben said.

"About what?"

"The nanites, remember?" Gwen said.

"Yes I know about the nanites. But what does that have to with this?"

"You're kidding me right?" Kevin asked.

"I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" Azmuth yelled at the top of his lungs.

"The nanites were released in an explosion five years ago," Max explained. "The Nanite Project was to be for the benifit of Earth. It was to end hunger and sickness. However something caused a cataclysmic explosion that released the nanites. As a result the nanites infected every living thing on the planet."

"Yes I know. So why is it a problem?" Azmuth asked.

"Are you serious?" Ben asked before Kevin punched him in the shoulder.

"Azmuth, the nanites' programming was incomplete, and that has caused problems. When the nanites become active in something thats living they will mutate that living thing into what's called and EVO, and that's exactly what's happening to Albedo." Max finished. He heard a low growl before two doors swung open with the two Plumbers, and three other aliens carrying a stretcher, and defibrilator. However, they were completely unprepared for an EVO attack, and they were completley wide open.

"Wha...What is that thing?" One of the Plumbers asked. Looking at him was Albedo who was not completely mutated, but seemed to have lost his senses to the beast that was taking over. His eyes, which were completely black, were focused on the Plumbers and medical team.

"Quick! Get away!" Max called, but it was too late. Before anyone could even blink, one Plumber had been struck to the floor with his stomach ripped open. Albedo continued to attack, tearing apart the medical team. The one plumber only stood, holding his laser in his trembling hands facing the creature.

"I...I...don't wanna die yet!" Said the Plumber stepped backwards as the creature stepped forward ready to lunge. A green light filled the room, distracting the plumber and Albedo. Swampfire stood up from behind the table, ready to throw fire balls at Albedo. Gwen used her mana to grab the plumber to safety. Now it was just Swampfire and Albedo.

"Keep this up, and I will kill you. I know you can hear me Albedo." Swampfire said as he generated fireballs. Albedo only growled, but then started to shake again. He let out a roar, then began to revert back to his human body. The claws changed back into hands, the quills fell to the floor weak and fragile, and finally Albedo's eye's had changed from pure black, to red. Albedo fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Okay..." Kevin said as he got up from behind the table. Max ran over to Albedo's side checking his pulse. Good he was still alive. Albedo woke up obviously out of it, until he looked at the blood and body parts all over.

"Albedo are you alright?" Max asked trying to get his attention.

"I...I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to...it...it just...oh no...I'm a monster..." Albedo rambled on.

"It wasn't you." Kevin said, surprising everyone. He couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the Galvan. After all, he had been a monster twice. Max helped Albedo get onto his feet.

"Get that monster out of my sight!" Yelled Magister Imber.

"Magister Imber, understand that this wasn't his fault." Max said.

"I understand that he needs to be thrown into the Null Void in a deep dark cell for the rest of his life!" Imber snapped.

"No what he needs is help!" Max snapped. "Magister Imber, this can't be dealt with being locked away and forgotten. If he mutates fully, he will be uncontrollable. I doubt even the prisons could hold that power."

"He's right Magister." Said Pulvia.

"Oh shut up!"

"Dude, he has to get help!" Kevin said.

"No, I will not allow it."

"You want to doubt the word of a Tennyson?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Magister Imber inquired.

"Sir, the Tennyson's are one of the most respected among the Plumbers. They could get permission from those above you with ease, namely Azmuth over there." Pulvia said. Imber looked over to Azmuth who was still trying to make sense of what just happened. Even the smartest being in arguably five galaxies can still feel shock

"Uh...well then, by the power vested in me, I allow you temporary custody of Albedo. But may I ask, where are you going for this help?" Imber asked.

"Where else. The only agency on Earth that deals with EVOs." Ben said.

"Providance."

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Keep. The biggest aircraft from Providance. It needed at least 10 people to pilot it, and the rest of Providance Headquarters to keep it going. It could wipe half of a mountain if it crashed, and guess who wanted to be at the head.

"For the last time Rex, no." Said Captain Callen. Rex and Noah had been begging to fly the Keep for an hour.

"Oh c'mon, we won't crash it." Rex complained.

"I am not allowed to give you the wheel Rex. After that attack from Van Kliess last time the rules have become a lot more strict. The answer is no." Callen said. Rex, finally accepting defeat, left the cockpit with Noah to try and find something to do. He always hated long trips on the Keep.

"So what do you wanna do?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Noad replied.

"Bother Bobo?"

"No way. He has laser guns and the last time we did that I had to get my hair shaved off." Noah replied.

"Do you actually care about your looks?" Rex asked mockingly.

"Wha...No, I just don't like being bald." Noah defended. They both just laughed it off as they reached comunications. Communications was different from the rest of the Keep. The entire room was actually green instead of white. As usual, it was bustling with Providance agents. Dr. Holiday was reading some scans while Agent Six was giving a few agnets instructions.

"Hello Dr. Holiday. You look rather awsome today." Rex said as he ran up next to her.

"Hi Rex. Whatever it is, it has to wait for the moment." Dr. Holiday said as she raced around the room.

"For what?" Rex asked.

"I'm looking up reports of encounters with an EVO." Holiday said.

"So, what's the difference from well...regular EVOs?" Rex asked.

"The fact that this one appears from out of nowhere, and after attacking, completely disappears without a trace. Witnesses, and survivors describe the creature as blue, with black eyes, and a white mane." Holiday answered.

"So you're looking for a blue EVO that can pull a Houdini?" Noah asked. Dr. Holiday didn't seem to listen as she went off in another direction.

"Hmm, maybe we should check it out." Rex suggested.

"No you will not." Came that all too familiar stern voice. Agent Six stood behind Rex, keeping him from going.

"Oh c'mon Six, I'd technically be doing my job." Rex said.

"Not now. We just recieved an important transmission from the Plumbers." Six said. Rex gave him a strange look.

"Toilet Repair Men?" Rex inquired.

"No, not that kind of Plumber." Six said.

NNANANANANANA

Awkward could not exactly describe the situation in Kevin's aircraft. Everyone was the feeling the tension in the air, well all but Albedo. As soon as he got on to the jet, and sat down into a seat he fell asleep. Ben had kept his eye on his clone since their trip started, making sure he wouldn't do anything drastic. Azmuth had come with them. Right not he was looking up instantes of EVO attacks on Gwen's laptop, while Kevin flew the jet, Ben and Gwen sitting down in their own seats, and Grandpa Max making contact with Providance.

"Good news," Max spoke up. "We have clearence for the Keep."

"That's awsome! What a "Keep?" Ben asked.

"Uh, duh Ben, it's the biggest aircraft from Providance. I can't wait to see all the technology inside." Kevin dreamed. Somehow that was not surprising.

"So where is it?" Gwen asked.

"The coordinants specified that it was about an hour away. We should be there in no time." Max answered.

"This is amazing," Exclaimed Azmuth. "How did I miss such data! These EVOs are a scientits dream. Look I found reports on an EVO that can grow machines out of his body. This one is about another EVO that can make portals to different places, a talking chimpanzee who threatend to push the button if he didn't get one thousand pounds of caviar, one EVO who was a crime boss in China, and many EVOs that are of the same mutation. Just when I think there isn't anymore information to study about Earth all of this comes into view."

Azmuth continued to search for more reports about EVOs. He found a report about what humans called "The Bug Jar," in Ukrain, a giant grey EVO who had a bunch of disfigured faces, and Providance. Fascination had kept him occupied until reports of a new EVO had popped up. They all talked about a blue EVO with black eyes, and a white mane attacking people, then vanishing, it had been described with having super speed, strength and super healing. Ben had taken a look, realizing he had seen a description like that before.

"Oh my God, that's Albedo." Gwen gasped. She took a look at the sleeping Galvan, then at the pictures of a killing machine. Unaware that Albedo was awake. He wondered why his enemies were acting, what's the word? Nice to him. Well not nice, but concerned. He suspected they were taking him to some form of prison. He would have to make sure to study the defenses of the "prison," so he would know how to escape. Realizing the position he was sitting in on one of the passenger seats was uncomfortable, he decided he might as well get up and move. Stretching his arms, he grabbed everyone's attention from the computer.

"How ya feeling Albedo?" Ben asked.

"Why is it your concern Tennyson?" Albeda asked. Yup he must've been feeling better. Albedo caught a glimpse of the blue EVO in a news report from Egypt. He averted his eyes from the picture.

"Don't give us that prick attitude, we're getting you help, the least you could do is stay quiet." Kevin growled. Albedo just glared at him, but deciding it was best to not agrevate him.

"Whose this fellow?" Azmuth asked as a picture of an EVO with sick pale skin, long black hair, dressed in dark clothes, and a gold gauntlet attached to his hand.

"Van Kliess." Max answered with venom in his voice.

"So thats him." Ben said.

"A few months ago he attacked New York City. Apparently he was trying to have Abysus become a country, and a safe haven for EVOs. Turns out he was having his assistants dig dirt under New York so he could use his powers." Gwen explained.

"What's Abysus?" Azmuth asked.

"It was the official site for the Nanite Project. I suspect he was one of the scientists." Max answered.

"Hey um...not that I want to enrage the behemoth over there piloting this craft, but why has the sky turned red?" Albedo asked while looking out the window.

NANANANANANANANANANANANNNNNNN

"So when are the "Plumbers," getting here?" Rex asked as he followed Agent Six around the control room.

"According to their coordinants, in about an hour..." Agent Six stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking at the longitude and latitude of the Plumber's vessal.

"Quick contact the Plumber's ship!" Six commanded leaving Rex and Noah confused.

"We can't reach them sir." An agent said. Six silently cursed to himself before telling the agent to try again.

"Whats wrong?" Noah asked. As he watched Providance agents run around like crazy trying to contact the Plumbers. Six stayed quiet for a moment before the screen lit up with Max Tennyson's face.

_"We need help! We're being attacked!" _Max said urgently while his ship shook violently sending all passengers to the wall.

"You need to try and turn you vessal around! You've flown into Abysus!" Six commanded, but the command fell on deaf ears as Max fell to the floor while the ship again shook. There was a sudden green flash in the backround.

_"JETRAY!" _Came a voice, then an alien that looked like a red bat. Jetray flew out of the escape hatch to attack the attackers.

"Was that Ben Tennyson?" Noah asked, watching the screen.

_"GRANDPA! They're breaking in!"_ Cried a female voice. A huge bug appeared and tackled Max to the ground.

_"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" _

_CRASH!_

The screen flicked to static after the ship had crashed, leaving everyone stunned. The screen lit up again only this time it had a different face.

_"Hello Providance." _Van Kliess greeted.

NNNANAAANANNANANANANAANANAA

End chapter 2. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Albedo walked through a dump site on an small planet hoping to find something he could at least get some money from so he could get a ride of the planet. It was filled with different aliens from all species, all homeless. The vast cities were in the sky, dumping all of their garbage down to the planet. It was disgusting._

_"Hi mister!" Pipped up a cheery voice. A little female chimera sui generis (Vilgax's Species) ran up to Albedo. She was dressed up in rags that told Albedo she was an orphan. _

_"Watcha doing?" She asked. _

_"Collecting scap technology." Albedo answered hoping the female would leave him alone. She didn't leave, but she didn't say anything. Albedo got up, throwing a fried circuit board. He found a path way to another hill of metal trash, and began walking. The female followed behind him much like a baby duck does with it's mother. _

_"Can I help you?" Albedo asked without watching the tone in his voice._

_"My name is Villa." Villa answered. Albedo just ignored her, continuing his trip. Villa continued to follow behind him as he treaked up the hill. _

_"Can I help?" Villa asked. _

_"With what?" Albedo demanded. _

_"Find a circuit board thingy? I know a place where there are lots of them all in a big pile." Villa explained. That peaked Albedo's interest. Hopefully she was telling the truth. _

_"Can you show me?" Albedo asked. Villa nodded. She grabbed his arm and started to lead him the circuit boared pile. After fifteen minutes they finally arrived. Villa was correct. There was a rather large pile of circuit boards in a small clearing. _

_Albedo began looking through the pile, finding a good circuit board every few digs. Villa had helped find some, but she had trouble knowing the difference between ones that were fried, and ones that weren't. Albedo had actually begun to warm up the female once they were finished. By then it was getting dark one the planet. On this planet being out in the dark meant being out in the open as prey for noctunal predetors. _

_"I know a place where they serve warm food." Villa said grabbing Albedo's arm again, running towards the destination. __It was just about pitch black when the two came up on a small house with the lights on. The door opened revealing a two humans, one man and one woman. Albedo figured out they were married. _

_"Villa! So nice to see you!" Said the man, happily hugging Villa. _

_"Whose your friend Sweetie?" Asked the woman. _

_"This is Albedo. I helped him." Villa answered. _

_"Well get in! Any friend of Villa's is a friend of the Carsons. Besides I doubt you want to be food for the creatures out here." Hearing a sudden howl convinced Albedo to accept Mr. Carson's offer. _

_Inside the Carson's home, it was warm, and comfortable. It was a small house with only one bedroom, but it was decorated in blankets and trinkets. There was a radio to contact anyone, and there was a small firepit in the living room. Right now there were shishkabobs of some strange creature and greens cooking over the fire. Whatever it was, it smelled really good, Albedo thought to himself. _

_"Take off your coat dear, it's nice and warm in here." Said Mrs. Carson. _

_"Uh...okay." Albedo said as he took off his coat. Mrs. Carson was right, it was warm in their home, which was a nice change from the cold tempretures outside. _

_"So if I may properly introduce ourselves, I am Estabon Carson, and this is my lovely wife Serena." Mr. Carson kissed his wife. _

_"What is your name young man." Mrs. Carson asked. Albedo thought about it for a second. He doubted these people knew who he actually was. _

_"Albedo." He answered. _

_"That's a neat name." Villa said. _

_For the rest of the night, Albedo enjoyed the company of the Carson's and Villa. They told stories of what the planet was like before the sky cities, and their plumber work. Albedo had to admit to himself that enjoyed every minute of that night. Mrs. Carson had opened up a futon bed of him and Villa to sleep on. Villa made sure to go to sleep after Albedo went to sleep. Albedo would come up with a way to actually pay the humans back. They weren't as bad as the ones he encountered. _

_That night Albedo had a frightening nightmare about a horrid creature slaughtering the Carsons and Villa. First it was Mr. Carson who tried to shoot the monster before being sliced in half. Mrs. Carson tried to get Villa out of the house but was grabbed by the monster's large blue claws. She was decapitated by the creature. Villa was the only one left. She was in the corner quivering, unable to scream because she was so scared. The creature lunged at her and that was when Albedo woke up with a start. _

_He panted knowing he was holing his breath during the nightmare. He was dreanched in sweat and cold? It was then he noticed he was shirtless, and barefoot. Not only that, he was outside in some sort of pit. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as he climbed out of the pit, hoping to see everything was okay. When he reached the Carson's home there were police cars from the planet all around the house. Many people, including homless were gathered around the scene. He could hear the chatter. _

_"Someone heard screaming coming from this house."_

_"I heard someone saw a starnge creature jump out the window."_

_"Poor Villa. She didn't even get a chance to live outside this hellhole." _

_"Who would do this to the Carsons?"_

_"Wasn't there some guy Villa was hanging around with yesterday."_

_"Yeah, I think he was a human. I bet he's the one who did this." _

_"Do you know how they were killed?"_

_"Yeah, Mr. Carson was sliced in half, and Mrs. Carson was decapitated. Villa was just torn apart. I bet it was a real mess."_

_"Are they sure it wasn't one of the native predetors?"_

_"Yeah, the predetors here can't cut off someone's head in one swipe."_

_"May their souls rest in peace."_

_Albedo just sat against his hiding spot completley numb. Was he the one that really did this? If so, how? How could he have done such a bloody deed? Thinking about it just made him physically sick, and he ended up throwing up. _

_"You did a bad thing son." Came an old man's voice. Albedo looked up to see a man who looked like he came from the old west era on earth. He was holding a coat, and a pair of shoes. _

_"What?" Albedo asked. _

_"Like I said kid, you did a bad thing. A horrifying thing...I'd get off this planet if I were you." The old man said as he handed Albedo the items. Albedo couldn't help but agree with the old man. Quickly putting on the shoes and the coat, Albedo ran off, hiding behind small hills before getting a ride to planet Earth. _

That was eight months ago and now Albedo was tied up in tree roots remembering what should'be been forgotten. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the face of a mutant lizard with crystals for a hand. It just grunted at him before leaving. Taking this chance to get a good look at his surroundings. He was in a large dark chamber, alone. Wonderful. Not only that but he found his arm had changed. It was now long, with three sharp claws for fingers, and a deep blue. But why wasn't the rest of him that way.

"Well, well. Look whose awake." Came a sinister voice from below. Albedo looked down to see Van Kliess standing below him. Albedo was suddenly lowered towards the EVO, anxious about what was going to happen next.

"I am Van Kliess, ruler of Abysus. Welcome." Van Kliess greeted. There was something about this guy that freaked Albedo out. Normally he wouldn't admit he was scared, or show it in any form, but right now he couldn't even speak.

"That's an interesting mutation you have," Van Kliess said as he looked at Albedo's arm. "I've never met an EVO whose mutation took so much time to come forth."

"Wh... where is Ben and the others? Wha...What do you want?" Albedo managed to shake out. Van Kliess only snickered. He held up his golden gauntlet, allowing it's sharp needles to come out.

"They're currently in the garden being watched by my subjects. Now about what I want. I want to see of we could possibly speed up your mutation." Without blinking Van Kliess sunk the needles of his gauntlet into Albedo. As soon as that happened a gold glow engulfed the two EVOs only letting out the pained scream erupting from Albedo.

As Van Kliess had said, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max were in the "garden," being guarded by Breach, Biowulf, Skalamander, and some weird tree like EVO. They could hear the screaming from inside the castle, but were trapped. Earlier Gwen had tried to teleport them out of there, but somehow Breach was able to catch them, and transported them back here. Now Gwen was knocked out, and Breach was holding onto Ben's left arm with her one of her larger arms to make sure he wouldn't have access to the Ultimatrix. Her larger arms were a lot stronger that some would think.

"What is he doing to Albedo?" Kevin demanded as another scream could be heard.

"That's none of your concern human." Biowulf snapped.

"Once the master is finished, you'll be next." Skalamander informed.

"Not if Providance gets here first." Max threatened.

"Master is expecting them to show up, he'll be ready." Skalamander smirked. Or laughed, his head was twisted the wrong way, who could tell.

Meanwhile, Azmuth was hiding in a pocket of the inside of Ben's jacket. He could hear Albedo screaming, and just couldn't take it. He may be old, but he was still nimbel. He just had to wait for the right moment.

**_KABOOM!_**

There was a sudden explosion in the garden. It woke up Gwen, while lasers erupted from the dust, knocking Biowulf, and Skalamander off their feet. When the dust settled, out stepped a guy not much older than Ben, in black pants, with a white and blue shirt, an orange jacket, and jet black hair. He was follwed by a chimpanzee holding two red laser guns. Where the hell did they come from?

"Did anyone need a rescue?" The teen asked. Ben Kevin, Gwen, and Max nodded yes. All of a sudden, Breach began laughing uncontrollably as if being tickled. Well she was being tickled. She tried to grab for what was tickling her, in the process she ended up letting Ben go. Finally she grabbed what was tickling her.

"Uh...Hello." Greeted Azmuth. Breach screamed and threw him onto the ground before.

"You okay Azmuth?" Gwen asked as she scooped him up.

"Whoa, that's some mutant lizard." The chimp inquired.

"I am not a lizard!" Azmuth snapped.

"Sheesh, touchy." The chimp muttered.

"Um...what is that?" The teen asked.

"I take it you've never seen a Galvan before." Max said, happy to see this kid.

"A what? What's a Galvan?" The teen asked.

"An alien." Ben answered.

"An...An alien? No way! Let me see!" The teen exclaimed as he tried to make a grab for Azmuth.

"Hey hey, back off!" Azmuth swatted the teen's hand away.

"Uh, sorry." He apologised. Azmuth dusted off some dirt.

"I am Azmuth of Galvan. I am the smartest being in three galaxies, arguably five. Who might I ask, are you?" Azmuth demonded. The tree EVO appeared out of nowhere, lunging at Ben.

"Ben watch out!" Gwen warned ready to fight, but she was beaten to the punch when a giant mechanical hand punched the EVO away. With a look of surprise on everyone's faces, they looked back at the owner of the hand.

"Hi, I'm Rex."

Nahjahnbdsakdbkh

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Albedo hung limply after a series of forced mutations and regressions. Van Kliess had stopped a second ago, frustrated. An EVO whose mutation would regress was something he had never encountered, something must be in the boy's DNA for this to happen, Van Kliess deduced.

"What's the matter? Can't speak?" Van Kliess mockingly asked. Of course Albedo could not speak, he was far too weak to. His body ached from all over, but his head and chest were hurting the most. He could barley see straight, and he could only hear a buzzing noise. He felt so tired, but not _knowing_ what would happen if he fell asleep, he willed himself to stay awake.

A red portal suddenly opened, revealing a girl whose face was hidden by her hair. She whispered something in Van Kliess' ear. By the look on his face, he seemed...pleased. Van Kliess turned to Albedo.

"I'd hate to cut this short, but I have some other business to attend to." Van Kliess said as he began to manipulate roots. Albedo felt himself being wrapped up in nothing but tree roots, the lowered. That was when everything went black.

NanNAJAJMDAJB

"So we're rescuing your clone?" Rex asked making sure to keep his senses sharp. "But don't clones have a really short life?"

"He isn't just a regular clone, he's technically an alien who tried to copy the Omnitrix. My DNA is the default so he turned himself into a human by mistake." Ben explained, or rather Swampfire explained.

"You sound really congested chief." Bobo said.

"I don't have a cold." Swampfire replied.

"Sure whatever. I'm still reeling over the fact that aliens exist." Bobo grumbled.

_"You didn't think aliens existed." _Came a voice loud and clear from Rex, and Bobo's comunicator.

"That you Green Bean?" Bobo asked.

_"Yes it is. Rex what do you think you're doing?" _Agent Six asked.

"Saving these guys." Rex answered.

_"You can't go it alone. We had a plan remember?" _

"I know Six, I'm not exactly going it alone. These guys are helping me." The others kept listening to Rex. That was when Grandpa Max grabbed the communicator from Rex's ear.

"Listen, there is not time for a real plan. Rex is with the Tennyson family. He has the help of an Osmosian, the holder of the Ultimatrix, my powerful granddaughter, one of the smartest beings in the universe, and me, Max Tennyson. We're going to save Albedo's life, plan or no plan." Max Tennyson spoke. There was a static noise coming from the communicator before White Knight spoke up.

_"You are clear for you mission Rex. Find the captive, and get out. We don't need a full fledged fight." _White Knight said.

"Wait a minute, you're letting me do this? Why?" Rex asked.

_"Because you have Max Tennyson with you." _Came White's reply. There were smiles all around. They continued their journey through the corridoors of Van Kliess' castle. Ready to fight. Rex looked at Max Tennyson, wondering how this guy was so important that he could get White Knight's approval. He'd have to ask later, right now, and ominous figure came into view.

"Hello Rex. So nice of you to come visit." Van Kliess said mockingly.

"Cut the shit. Where's Albedo?" Kevin demanded. Van Kliess only laughed. Tree roots surrounded them with various EVOs standing on them. Breach appeared from behind with Biowulf, and Skalamander.

"You want to save him. You'll have to find him first." Van Kliess said.

"We're not playing any games. Where is he?" Demanded Swampfire. It was obvious Van Kliess wasn't going to talk. That was when the many EVO's closed in on the group. Rex activated his Whip Arm sending some EVO's flying.

"Rex, and Ben go left! Gwen and Kevin go right! Bobo and Azmuth go towards the entrance. Albedo might be encased in vines. Cut up the vines and hurry! Make sure to keep each other's backs!" Max commanded.

"What about you Max?" Azmuth asked.

"I'm going to hold off Van Kliess." Max said.

"Whatever you do, don't let him get you with his metal hand! He can throw it!" Rex warned. Ven Kliess faced his oppenent.

"An old man against me? Lets see what you've got!" Van Kliess threw his hand at Max who dodged it. He grabbed a hidden laser gun in his pocket shooting at Van Kliess.

Meanwhile, Kevin sliced through vines and roots while Gwen was trying to track Albedo. It was hard trying to concentrate when EVO's kept trying to attack them. Ben and Rex were doing a little better. Rex bunched and kicked back EVOs as Ben, this time in Big Chill form used his intangibility to not only freeze the EVOs in their place, but to find Albedo. So far there had been no luck.

Grandpa jumped again avoiding Van Kliess' golden gauntlet, but all the dodging was starting to take a toll on Max, he shot a the EVO but was blocked by vines. Van Kliess saw his chance. He threw his gauntlet again, this time Max couldn't dodge it.

"Got you!" Van Kliess snapped as he began turning Max into an EVO.

Max could feel the nanites in his body turning on. His body felt as though is was on fire inside, as well as the tremendous power entering his veins. He felt his body twist and turn into something unnatural. He felt something fighting him to take over his senses, before being pushed back into the depths of the creature.

_GRANDPA! _Was the last word Max Tennyson heard.

End Chapter 4.

khfgbskdhbg;dkgbsdhbg

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ALERT! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TOMATO THROWING: **

Due to my fallen interest in continuing this story, and other interests, I shall not be continuing this story. I am sorry to everyone who read. **HOWEVER! **That does not mean this story will not have an ending. I want someone to continue this story, and give it a good ending.

To all who are willing to do so, please write a small paragraph in the review box, I will read them, and the one that I find to be the best shall take over this story. The paragraph has to be about Albedo meeting Kai Green. (If you don't know who she is, type in her name, and "ben 10 wiki." I was going to make this pairing in later chapters.

Again, I hope you can forgive me for this, and I hope that whoever gets to write the rest will have fun.

_Sincerely,_

_ Ankh117._


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN:

Oops, I did not realize my PM messaging was disabled, so I did not get any PM's. I'm really, really, really sorry.


End file.
